Hurt
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: "Entonces, cuando él posara sus ojos en ti, la respuesta te llegaría. Ya sabes quién es. Lamentablemente, ese joven ya no existe. Le arrebataron el corazón hace mucho tiempo. Y su nombre se quedaría grabado en tu mente hasta el día de tu muerte".


**Título:** Hurt

**Notas:** Suspenso/Misterio/Tragedia. Está en segunda persona, más que nada. Tu eres el narrador, imagínate que tu eres el que ve, oye, huele… el que recorre la casa y se encuentra con el joven. Imagínate que eres el protagonista.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música de Acompañamiento:** Les recomiendo que mientras lean escuchen "Hurt" de Cristina Aguilera. A mí se me vino la historia a la cabeza mientras practicaba la melodía en mi piano.

**Dedicación:** A este paso se hará costumbre dedicarte algo, pero justo recordé que tengo que hacer los drabbles para las ganadoras del fic "Juguemos a Rodear" y entonces pensé: ¡Genial! ¡Entonces este se lo dedicaré a ella! Y pues sí, este es tu "Drabble Regalo del Concurso". Para ti **MyobiXHitachiin**. Para las otras que ganaron, creo que solo una me dijo de qué pareja quería, si mal no recuerdo era un "PrCan o FrCan", y ya estoy trabajando en ello. Así que las que no me lo dijeron, ¿Pueden mandarme por MP? Se los agradecería ^^

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Hurt **

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Por Remula Black_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La sala tenía un aspecto sombrío y hueco. Hueco de vida, de felicidad, de todo. No obstante, era en ese momento cuando más rebosaba de otras cosas: rebosaba de dolor, de agonía, de tristeza… rebosaba de infelicidad.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido. La televisión se encontraba completamente apagada, los videojuegos desconectados como nunca había pasado. Ni una sola luz prendida, asentando aun más el tono lúgubre del lugar. Todo era tan raro, tan extraño. Esa casa jamás había estado de aquella forma, su dueño siempre gritaba, chillaba, reía… era feliz.

¿Y dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde se encontraba el dueño de aquel lugar tan diferente al de antes?

Bien, si subías las escaleras… si revisabas cuarto por cuarto, irremediablemente terminarías encontrándolo. Allí, en el ultimo, al final del pasillo. Pero antes de poder llegar hasta ahí, te toparías con miles de cosas tiradas, envolturas de golosinas extranjeras, bolsitas de té, tazas de café a medio terminar y con el liquido restante por fuera, libros, historietas, ropas y botellas, una gran cantidad de botellas. Todas vacías.

Y al fin, luego de cruzar y esquivar el desorden, llegarías a la puerta principal. Entonces golpearías, aunque fuera inútil. Esperarías un par de minutos y al notar que nadie aparecería, tú mismo la abrirías.

Una vez estuviera completamente abierta, te llegaría un horrible olor: humedad, tabaco y alcohol. Como si la habitación hubiera sido participe de alguna extraña reunión de políticos en donde bebieron, fumaron hasta reventar y luego se marcharon dejando todo cerrado durante semanas. Sin ninguna pizca de aire para que se refresque un poco.

Entonces te animarías y darías un par de pasos dentro, uno a uno, tratando de acostumbrarte a la oscuridad del lugar y al hediondo olor. Después de llegar a la mitad del cuarto te pararías abruptamente, tu cerebro negándose a creer lo que tus ojos observaran.

Ahí contra la ventana, ahí sentado en el pesquiso de ella, verías a un joven. Un joven que en su tiempo había sido muy apuesto. De ese joven solo la sombra quedaba. Sus ojos azules, los que una vez fueron comparados con el océano en calma o con el cielo despejado, eran dos orificios huecos y sin brillo. Casi parecían muertos. Su cabello rubio, antes tan brillante como el sol en un día de verano, estaba sucio, desordenado y con varias partes arrancadas a la fuerza de la cabellera, dejando orificios dañados y lastimados. Del cuerpo musculoso y formado, ese del que muchos se burlaron tachándolo de "gordo", era una masa de huesos y piel. Si fueras un nutricionista podrías asegurar que estaba días sin comer, incluso semanas. Aunque contrastara completamente con la cantidad de comida chatarra dispersa por el hogar.

Ya totalmente acostumbrada a la oscuridad y a la luz de la luna, filtrada a través de la ventana, también podrías evaluar el alrededor: sería igual o peor que afuera. Mantas tiradas por todos lados; posters de superhéroes, de gente famosa arrugadas y arañadas; muebles y electrónicos destrozados. Y de nuevo, botellas. Miles y miles de botellas con todo tipo de alcoholes: cerveza, whisky, ron, vodka, vino, etc. Junto a ellos, probablemente de la misma cantidad, cajitas de cigarrillos. Por un momento pensarías que el propietario quería acabar con su vida o al menos estar lo menos consciente posible. Y el ver sobre la cama una gran cantidad de tabletas de pastillas para dormir corroboraría tu deducción.

Cansada de inspeccionar cada parte del lugar, volverías a posar tus ojos en el joven, el dueño de la casa. Por tu cabeza miles de preguntas se arremolinarían, preguntas tales como: ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué esta así? ¿No me ha visto? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién fue?

Pero ninguna de tus incógnitas podría ser contestada. Porque ese joven ya no es lo que una vez fue. Ese joven ya no vivía, ya no tenía ninguna razón para ello. Le habían quitado su única razón. Le habían quitado su corazón.

Y justo cuando te plantearas el porqué sigues ahí, el porqué no bajas y te marchas de la casa. En ese preciso momento, el joven se voltearía. Y lo verías. Seria en ese momento cuando recordarías porque sigues allí.

Porque querías saber quién era. Y ya lo sabes. Te preguntas como no te diste cuenta antes, pero la respuesta está en frente de tus ojos. Es él. Es aquel joven que siempre te sonreía al pasar por tu casa, riéndose y peleándose con otro joven, unos años mayor, que solía insultarlo y regañarlo constantemente. Aquel que dejo de venir a su casa hace un año aproximadamente.

Ese joven frente a ti, al que siempre imaginaste como una persona feliz, ese mismo que ahora te ve como quien no ve nada… como quien está ciego…ese joven… ese joven ya no existe. Y su nombre se escaparía de tus labios, temblorosamente, nerviosamente, con un toque de terror.

Su nombre. Un nombre que nunca más olvidarías hasta el día de tu muerte.

El nombre de ese muchacho muerto en vida.

Alfred F. Jones.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

…_**The End**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-Rincón de Notas de Luni-_

¡Holas! ¡Aquí de nuevo!

Bien, esto sí que fue extraño ¿No? ¿Entendieron que pasó? Porque yo sé detalladamente que sucedió, lo que pasó con Al y que lo causó. Originalmente pensé en hacerle una continuación, en donde se explicaría eso, pero me gusta como queda hasta aquí. Quizá, si ustedes prefieren, le hago un segundo capítulo. Pero no se… de verdad me gusta como queda hasta aquí. Hace mucho que no hago suspenso xD

Fue rara la forma en la que se me ocurrió xP estaba tocando el piano, justamente la canción "Hurt", quejándome cuando no me salían algunas partes (En especial cuando son dos corcheas o negras a la vez, mis dedos sin chiquitos para alcanzar todas las teclas a la vez xP) y de repente, me apareció la imagen de Alfred observando desde la ventana y con cantidad de botellas alrededor. Deje de tocar y me puso a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ si lo hizo no duden de hacérmelo saber, ustedes saben cómo: el botón de Reviews xP

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Byeeeee!


End file.
